


Hunter Girls

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt in South Dakota, Krissy Chambers meets Claire Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge.
> 
> This week's prompt: "How about no?"

“Hey, cutie! How about we…”

“How about no?” The boy was cute enough. Just not her type. Too… normal. Krissy was not normal. Krissy didn’t want to be normal. She and Josephine and Aidan were never going to be normal. They’d tried. Just as Krissy promised Dean Winchester, the three of them went straight, didn’t hunt, didn’t go looking for stories of hunts nearby, although when one fell into their laps they took it. The arrangement had lasted a whole three months before they were all going crazy, Krissy worst of all because she’d been a hunter before Victor Rogers.

Aidan was the first to break, showing Krissy and Josephine a news article about strange disappearances with hearts being eaten. That had led them to the werewolf, their first true kill as a hunting pack. From there, they’d hunted spirits, ghosts, more vampires, and after Krissy and Aiden graduated high school, the three of them got an SUV to use as a mobile base and hit the road.

They’d just taken out a Woman in White in South Dakota when they decided to see if their fake IDs were good enough for the bar. Hey, if they were old enough to hunt, they should be old enough to drink, right? The IDs had worked. Her dad’s training had been good and thorough.

Aidan had taken off for the pool tables, and Josephine had her computer out searching for their next hunt, leaving Krissy to deal with the people after a hookup. Most of the people here were too normal. There was one who looked interesting, though. A girl who had the look of a hunter’s kid grown up. Krissy was trying to figure out how to approach her without making it seem like she was hitting on her when the other girl came over. “Hey. Quit staring at me and talk to me. Or just stop staring at me. You probably don’t want to actually get to know me. I’m trouble.”

“I like trouble.” Krissy flushed. “I mean, trouble has a way of finding me, so I don’t mind. You’re… Hi, I’m Krissy. What’s your name?”

“Claire, and trust me, the kind of trouble I bring… what do your parents do, Krissy?”

Krissy smirked. “Rot, mostly. My mom was killed in front of me when I was a little kid, and my dad was killed in front of me when I was fifteen. How about your parents?”

Claire actually looked impressed, but not ready to back down. “My dad volunteered for a stupid war that meant we never saw him again, and I found out years later he’d been killed less than a year into it. My mom destroyed her life trying to find Dad and got captured by enemy soldiers and tortured and killed.”

“Soldiers, huh? So what were they… demons?” There was probably a better fit, but demons were the first thing that sprang to mind. Probably because two hunts prior was a demon who claimed to be fighting a holy war.

Claire blinked. “What makes you think they weren’t just normal humans?”

“Well, I don’t know what got my mom, but my dad was taken out by a vampire. So I know there’s other things out there.”

Now Claire looked really impressed. “Huh. Well, you probably still won’t believe me, but the things that killed my parents were angels.”

“Angels.”

“Angels." Claire sighed and took a long drink from her bottle. "Told you you wouldn’t believe me.”

It wasn't that Krissy didn't believe angels existed. Why wouldn't they? But... “I thought angels were supposed to be good guys.”

Claire rolled her eyes. “Supposed to be, maybe, but it turns out they’re mostly douchebags. Even the one I’m kind of friends with.”

Krissy thought for a minute, then shrugged. “Okay. Works for me. I’ve heard some pretty weird things out here, angels being dicks isn’t the weirdest.”

“So is that why you were staring at me? Thought you recognized another kid with a supernaturally crap life?”

“Pretty much, yeah. My friends and I are hunters, thought maybe we could swap stories, tips, whatever. I mean, how often do you bump into other hunters, honestly?”

“Uh-huh. Hunters." Claire gave Krissy an appraising look, and somehow, Krissy felt like she wasn't quite passing muster. "So what brought you to town?”

“There was a spirit. We found the body, did a salt and burn. It’s, forgive the expression, kiddie stuff for hunters.”

“The Woman in White? Good, saves me the digging.” Claire pulled up a chair. “So you got into hunting when your dad died?”

“I got into hunting when my mom died. Dad raised me in the life. We got out after my first hunt, but the vamp didn’t get the memo, so I got back in. Sort of. Not directly." Krissy stopped herself from further babbling. What was wrong with her? "What about you? After your mom?”

Claire shrugged. “That’s when I started actually hunting, but I’d taught myself a lot of the skills after my grandma died and I went looking for my mom. Then I got caught and shipped off to the Wayward Daughters Academy, but they can’t make me stay there forever.”

“Wayward Daughters Academy? What’s that?” Honestly, it kind of sounded like fun. Way more fun than some random aunt she barely knew.

“Oh, it’s just a joke. Jody Mills is the sheriff around here’s, she’s a friend of some friends of the angel I’m sort of friends with, they’re the ones who caught me. It’s kind of nice, but if you ever tell Jody or Alex or Donna I said that, I will deny it and probably stab you.” Krissy laughed and zipped her lips. “Jody’d already taken in Alex after wiping out the vampire nest she was the honeypot for, and then she ran into more vampires on a sheriff’s convention or something like that and Donna stepped up to help out. Donna’s the one who came up with the nickname when she heard Jody had taken in two troubled teenage girls.”

“Well, if you wanna blow it, you can probably come with us. Aidan’s a bit of a flirt, but something tells me you can handle him.”

“Not even my type. I can handle him.” Claire grinned, but she shook her head. “Nah, if I tried to leave, Jody’d send her friends after me. Trust me, you do not want Jody’s friends hunting you. I guess you’ve got pretty good ties to the community?”

“Yeah, Dad knew a bunch of people, most hunters if I drop his name or Garth’s they’re welcoming. You know Garth Fitzgerald?”

“Not personally, but I know of him. He disappeared a couple years ago, right?" Krissy nodded. She'd always wondered what had happened to him. He wasn't dead that anyone knew of, but he also wasn't answering phones anymore. "But if you’re in the community, then you’ve heard of Jody’s friends, and you’ll understand why you don’t want them hunting you down. They’re good. The best out there. And no, contrary to popular rumor, they’re not dead.”

“Wait a minute.” Krissy broke into a smile. “Are you talking about Sam and Dean Winchester?”

“You know of them?”

“I know _them_. Dean’s the one who convinced my dad to get out after my first hunt. On which I saved their asses, by the way.” Krissy dropped the smile. “But yeah. Considering I’ve been trying not to let Dean find out I’m out hunting again instead of hanging out and only doing local hunts, probably best not to let you run away with us. Sorry.”

“Dean’s such an ass sometimes. He’s been encouraging me in hunting! Sam showed me a few tricks, but Dean’s the one who slipped me a book and, I dunno, kinda sanctioned me hunting. Why’d he try to stop you?”

Krissy shrugged. “Because I was a kid at the time? I dunno. You weren’t fifteen at the time, were you?”

“Eighteen.”

“There you go then. Eighteen’s not a kid anymore. So maybe he wouldn’t have a problem with me hunting now.”

“Knowing the Winchesters, best not to risk it.” Claire grabbed a napkin and scribbled two phone numbers. “Top one’s my cell phone, bottom one’s Jody. Call me sometime? And if you can’t get me, and Jody doesn’t know where I am, then that probably means I ran into trouble on a hunt.”

Krissy grabbed a napkin and scribbled her phone number. After a moment’s hesitation, she added Josephine’s. “Second number’s Josephine. She and Aidan are my hunting partners, like my sister and brother. If you can’t reach either of us, I’m in trouble.”

Claire took the napkin and waved. "I'd better get going before Jody finds out I'm here. Don't tell anyone, but I am technically too young to be drinking this." She winked, finished off her beer, and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
